Marie Laveau/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength A strange phenomenon to her is when she is in her other side of personality her strength will double and she can be able to take down any opponent. Marie is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature. Easily overcoming those four times her size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that she was buried under with little or no effort. Enhanced Speed Marie possesses such an extraordinary level of innate speed, that she does not rely on Devil Fruit. Her speed is comparably to that of an Master in the use of speed or its equivalent. Because this is her natural speed, Marie is capable of keeping more proficient masters of high-speed movement. Immense Durability Marie's skin is known to be extremely durable, able to block blade attacks bare-handed with relative ease, and weather through powerful destructive magic without injury, and should such injury occur she is able to outright ignore such damages without impeding her abilities in the slightest. Given her masochistic tendencies, Marie seems to derive some measure of pleasure from the pain she feels, which in turn augments her own power, reinforcing and augmenting her already incredible physical abilities. Expert Manipulator Since she has a very cruel persona to her she is capable to trapping opponents in her own traps, which are successful most of the times. Marie is very skilled in this, even though she seems to be in a drunken state she can show her manipulation skills. Mostly tricking children that she is a simple woman and come to play with them for them again her powers is the main source of this manipulation. Swordmanship Marie is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing herown summoned blades when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Marie holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside her arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Devil Fruit Main Article-Fukitsu Fukitsu no Mi The''' Fukitsu Fukitsu no Mi (不吉不吉) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which allows the user to use Voodoo rights and rituals to create chaos and other misfortunes onto others. Fukitsu for “Bad Omen”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Bad-Bad Fruit. It was eaten by "The Voodoo Queen of the seas, Marie Laveau" The fruit has been partnered with the Dānu Dānu no Mi, Model:Great Mother Kāli, that was eaten by Marie's Necklace. Strengths and Weakness Usage Devil Fruit # 2 Main Article-Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Great Mother Kāli The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Great Mother Kāli ''(ダヌダヌないミ、モデル：グレートマザーカーリー'')' '''is Mythical Zoan in which allows the user to transform into the likeness of the Fearless Mother Goddess Kali. Kali for "Fearless" in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Child-Child Fruit, Model: Great Mother Kali'. This fruit was eaten by by "The Voodoo Queen of the seas, Marie Laveau" Necklace that is around her neck. Let her to able to transform into Mother Kali. This Fruit is partnered with the Fukitsu Fukitsu no Mi. Strengths and Weakness Usage Haki While Marie has yet to show the true extent of her Haki abilities, she proves to be a highly skilled combatant with any haki. Marie shows very skilled combat although she is skilled in long ranged attacks and since she is very skilled in this she has shown to use long ranged Haki. She is able to us her haki as a source of energy in her spells, going so far as being able to heal a wound given to her by an opponent. Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Grandmaster Voodoo Practitioner Tarotokado (名刺入れ, Terra Cards) is a personal ability that Marie has being able to create cards from her basic Voodoo skills. She has a collection of thousands of possible cards; each card has different effects and attacks as she puts it. She is able to use these cards in battle on herself or her opponent. *'Attack Tarotokado'- is the offensive type powers that Marie uses, when she summons a card to her hands. Then to active the cards power, she uses her flute to either stab the card and crush it. Once this has happened, the card will turn into energy and then what the effect of the card will become real. She has been seen to have summoned many types of weapons, spells and other types of blasts. She has been seen to have broken cards and then a blast will come out of her hand. *'Element Tarotokado'- is a sub-class of the Attack Tarotokado in which Marie is able to use elements in battle. When a card is broken, the spell that was in the card will activate. She has been seen able to use most elements the only element he does not have a full mastery of is darkness which is a hard element to begin with. She can also be able to create combination of elemental attacks. *'Trap Tarotokado'- the Trap Tarotokado are various forms of barriers and other forms that is able to either protect Marie, others of her choosing or trapping her opponents. By breaking the card herself or Marie can hide them and an opponent can destroy it. If an opponent destroys a card depending on what it is it can be from a barrier to a weapons trap such as spikes coming up out of the ground. Only Marie knows which is which and having a full control over this. *'Defense Tarotokado'- The defense Tarotokado is used for defensive moves, such as shields and other uses. Once she has broken a card, depending on what is in the card many different things could happen. The most common is that Marie can create shields of energy around her body a thin layer where even the most skilled eyes couldn’t not see it. Some of her more fearsome techniques a technique very similar to Ashura’s Mirror technique. Although they can be up to ten mirrors at a time, where she can be able to multiply the attacks and fire it back at her opponent. *'Mystic Tarotokado'- the Mystic Tarotokado is one of her rarest cards, in which she is able to use magic spells, traps and other mystical things. Such as transforming things such as rocks into weapons and even into creatures that can aid him in battle. These creatures will get a mark on their body, in which is their power source if this power source is stabbed or broken. The creature will fall apart, although if any other part of the creature is destroyed it will regenerate itself making it unaffected by most attacks. *'Illusion Tarotokado'- is when Marie can place a card onto herself or on an opponent to create illusions. Bending the person to her will, she can go so far as creating a full working city with her illusions. She has been seen using this mostly onto people that she thinks is neat to come and play with her in her own twisted games. *'Clone Tarotokado'- is a sub-class of the illusion cards, which Mariecan create clones of herself or of other things. Making them walk and talk, almost creating them to think for themselves. She has been seen to go so far as creating ten of her at once and attacking ten different people. If a clone is destroyed it will explode on defeat. *'Rare Tarotokado'- is the most powerful Tarotokado that Marie has at her use, which is a collection of extremely dangerous attacks, spells and many other things. She has gone so far as creating a death card as she puts it, where she will place the card onto the opponent’s chest. Then within a few seconds later the will die on the spot which many can’t escape. Many other abilities of this has not been revealed yet. *'Shapeshifting:' Marie is able to capture the likeness of almost anyone perfectly, imitating their voices and appearances down to detail. But her Shapeshifting abilities are not limited to just people. She can also transform into animals or even change his shape and size as well as into forms of mist or water. Sixth Sense Marie has shown to be able to predict the future and others future, all being correct. Through the use of different forms of fortune telling, such as terra cards and other means. Marie has shown to see things be on what any normal person could see. She can see the shadow of death, looming over others and often telling them about it. She can be seen predicting others misfortunes, Marie can even see the aura of others to tell what kind of emotion they are feeling. Sawari (触り, Touch) A unique ability attributed to Marie, was that she possessed the power to absorb information through bodily contact. The extent of this power is unknown but it is know that the more information she absorbs, the longer contact must be established. Beyond that, she is capable of absorbing an entire lifetime of knowledge, understanding and comprehending it as they did, while simulataneously translating it into her own. Furthermore she has also displayed that this power, not only works on a single individual, but that she can also absorb information from other creatures, from the one she is currently touching. It is an incredibly powerful tool, one that she used to make herself one of the most influential information brokers in Hell. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages